


One Shot Trash

by JioojyaDaisy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ed Edd n Eddy, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Incest, Aged-Up Character(s), Asphyxiation, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Gangbang, Gore, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Smut, Sweat, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JioojyaDaisy/pseuds/JioojyaDaisy
Summary: Just some short rambles of my one shot ideas. No particular order. Feel free to leave kink ideas, I may do multiple one shots for popular ships.





	1. Aang/Katara Pregnancy Kink

Katara was in her room waiting for her husband to return to her, seated upon the edge of their bed she gently rubbed the curve of her inflated stomach, she was carrying their first child and could feel the infant moving inside her through the water, occasionally she would feel kicking through to the surface. "Your dad will be home soon." She cooed as the unborn child moved within.

Landing gently on the balcony of their home on Air Temple Island Aang made his way towards the woman on the bed, her dark skin a welcome sight from a long talk with the councilmen of Republic City. "I'm back Katara," He smiled then joined her on the bed "How is the child doing?" Sincerity evident as he spoke.

With a wide grin the waterbender turned to her husband before speaking, "As lively as ever. They should be arriving soon." She winced when a large kick came into contact with one of her ribs.

"You know," The monk started before inhaling slowly, "Sex is supposed to induce labor, perhaps it would help?" His eyes never left his wife's face as she stared blankly back at him. "Yeah sorry, bad idea." He laughed scratching his bald head.

Katara shook her head, "No it makes sense." She turned away in contemplation. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea? I mean what have we got to lose?" Turning her face back to the Avatar she smiled when his eyes lit up, it had been a few months since they last enjoyed each other intimately.

Needing no futher encouragement Aang began to passionately kiss the woman before him, his hand gently rubbing her stomach as they fell backwards onto the bed. Pulling away from their kiss the monk traced the length of Katara's neck with his tongue, occasionally giving her gentle bites which were met with pleasured moans. "You are beautiful." He whispered into her collar before slowly unfastening the nightgown she had been wearing.

Wrapping her arms around the back of her husbands neck as he gently leaned over her Katara beamed towards him. "You made me this beautiful." Her hands slowly removing his airbender robes with ease as a growing hardness pressed against her inner thigh, she was eager for this too she realised when a growing wetness covered the tops of her thighs. "Don't make me wait." Her voice low and seductive as she begged for her husband.

As the Avatar watched the woman below him, he took note of her pleading eyes and heaving chest. "Of course not." He replied before sending a small gust of wing between them to remove his undergarments, his fully erect cock resting gently against his wife's wet folds. Returning his gaze to her face he waited for her permission to proceed.

A slow nod from Katara encouraged the monk to push himself into her, the jolt of pressure sending waves of pleasure through her body, she could feel his every vein pulse as he began to thrust. "Aang, be gentle." She smiled as he slowed his pace for her, his eyes watching as she moaned loudly.

"Damn Katara, you're really tight." The monk groaned, supporting his weight on each hand so as to not put more pressure down his wife's large stomach, the occasional kick visible.

As the pace once again began to increase Katara winced, "Aang." They paused. "Could we switch position? This is getting a little painful." She watched as the man withdrew himself allowing her to get into a more comfortable position. The waterbender opted for kneeling on the bed, her stomach resting on a bundle of pillows and her hands supporting her torso. "Okay, get back to it." She almost demanded.

Aligning himself behind the ark skinned woman Aang once again penetrated her pussy, the tight wetness clamping down on him instantly as he began to thrust, this position allowed him to get deeper. "Good idea Katara, this feels amazing." He gasped between low moans.

Clutching into the bed sheets the waterbender rocked her hips in time with Aang, "Fuck, I going to cum." She moan loudly as an orgasm crashed through her body, pussy tightening around her husband's hard length.

Unable to control himself the monk began to thrust harder into his wife, hips slamming into her rear as he gripped into her waist. "Katara, I'm gonna cum too. You're too damn tight." Aang shut his eyes tight, his ejaculation reaching deep inside the waterbenders pussy to her cervix. His ears echoed with screams of pleasure from his wife.

As their pace began to slow Katara edged away, her husband's limp cock slipping from her as she lay to her side. "That was certainly enjoyable." She panted, sweat now formed on her brow. "We'll need to do this again if child isn't here soon."

Collapsing beside the woman Aang grinned. "I don't see that being a problem." Wrapping an arm over his wife the Avatar sighed and nuzzled her neck. "Now we should probably sleep before the child stops that."

However that night they didn't get much sleep, Katara's waters broke no less than an hour later.


	2. Azula/Ozai Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Æthelflæd  
> Just some short rambles of my one shot ideas. No particular order. Feel free to leave kink ideas, I may do multiple one shots for popular ships.

Laying awake in her bed Azula turned to face the open window of her room sighing, it had been three days since she had last spoken to her father, the golden eyed teen glaring at the sun as it began to rise. "I need to see him." Azula, now determined, rose from her bed, body covered by a red silken nightgown.

 

Making her way through the large fire palace Azula approached the door leading to the war room, she has assumed her father would be there like most early mornings, the young woman right in her predictions as the shadow of the man she had sought out standing just below the large flame bordering the room.

 

Noticing he was no longer alone Ozai turned to face his daughter, eyes narrowing as she approached him, "What are you doing here Azula? It is far to early for your presence in this room." Watching as his daughter continued her approach despite his questions the man sighed. "What is it you need?"

 

Smirking as she reached her fathers' side Azula slipped one hand up his exposed chest, "I just require some attention from my father, nothing else besides that." A smug grin spread across the girls lips as a warm hand snaked its way around her waist, the silk of her nightdress pressed flush against her skin.

 

"Azula, it appears the attention you want is better served elsewhere." The one hand Ozai had latched around his daughters waist tightened it's grip, nails digging into her slim body, his breath hitching slightly as the young woman slid her free hand down his abdomen.

 

Slipping two fingers past the waistband of her fathers' pants, his stomach tensing slightly from the touch, the woman sighed "But father, we are the only ones who are here, why waste the perfectly good peace?" Golden eyes looked upward, the still wide smug grin plastered across Azulas' face.

 

Giving a quick disapproving look Ozai jolted as the hand intruding his pants sunk lower, slim warm fingers wrapping themselves around his manhood. "You are as stubborn as your mother..." As the hand grasping his cock began to stroke back and forth the long haired man grunted in pleasure, his flesh hardening with each passing movement.

 

Feeling a burst of victory golden eyes glinted, pale lips pressing themselves to the exposed flesh of her fathers' chest. "But far more compliant to her Lord's needs." Azula continued the slow pumping of her hand, trailing kisses along her fathers' torso as his cock began to drip with pre-cum.

 

Continuing his groans of pleasure Ozai placed his other hand to his daughters waist, lifting her from the ground as he pushed her against one of the pillars in the war room, his lips aggressively pressing to hers in a messy assertion of dominance as the hand gripping him squeezed tightly. "Fuck Azula." He growled as the pants which were covering him were forced downward my his daughters feet.

 

Wrapping both arms around the neck of her father Azula kept applying kisses to his lips, occasionally nipping at his tongue when it entered her mouth, the base of her nightgown now hitched up to her hips, "Use me Fire Lord." She whispered as the flames bordering the room flared upwards, heat engulfing them both.

 

Needing no further encouragement the long haired man aligned himself with his daughter, with a single powerful thrust Ozai buried himself within her tight pussy to the hilt, panting hard as the muscles contracted around his cock, "You've been anticipating this Azula." Licking along the young woman's collar bone slow pelvic thrust began.

 

Lifting her head to expose more of her throat Azula began to pant between moans, her body tightening with each thrust from her father, nails digging into his bare back. "I am always ready and willing for my Fire Lord, but more so for my father." Feeling the pace of the thrusts hitting her g-spot increase golden eyes shut tight, Azula biting her lip as an orgasm rippled through her body.

 

Smirking as he plowed into his daughter Ozai took the opportunity of muffled moans to embed his teeth into Azula's exposed pale neck, biting down hard as he continued his thrust, hips slamming against her ass with each movement, his eyes clenched shut as the muscle surrounding his cock twitched and pulsed.

 

"Father!" Azula exclaimed as his teeth latched themselves onto her neck, eyes opening wide with a loud moan, nails dragging up her fathers' back, small droplets of blood forming where her nails had torn the skin. "Fuck me father, give me us heir!" Consistent moans escaped the young woman's throat as he pussy began to tighten once more, orgasm after orgasm sending shock waves of pleasure through her body.

 

Releasing his daughters throat from his teeth Ozai forced his lips to hers, burring himself once again to the hilt as a hot flood of cum burst from his cock, the pulsing member encased in heat as the room surrounding them flared up in an intense blaze, the flames surrounding them now a mix of red and blue.

 

After a few short minutes of heavy panting and messy kissing, Ozai withdrew his now soft cock from the warmth of his daughters pussy, the golden eyed girl smirking wide as a mixture of their cum dripped down her inner thighs, "I best have a bath prepared, you came a lot. Was the idea of a perfect heir just that enticing?" Azula teased, the same smirk which started their escapade returning to her pale face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work?  
> Leave Kudos and Comments  
> Want to support me?  
> Find me on Ko-Fi and Patreon


	3. Aang/Azula Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Js93  
> Just some short rambles of my one shot ideas. No particular order. Feel free to leave kink ideas, I may do multiple one shots for popular ships.

Aang was in chains against the wall, his arms and legs spread far apart while having his eyes covered by a ragged piece of cloth, the vibrations through the stone the only hint to him not being alone, "Azula, where have you taken my friends?! Why am I the only one here?" Trying to pry himself away from the wall Aang could feel a sudden flare of heat hit beside his head causing him to freeze.

 

Tapping a finger to her lip Azula chuckled, "The mighty Avatar struck by fear at my hand, how... desirable." Taking a step toward her prisoner the golden eyed girl smirked, one hand pressing itself against the monks shaking torso, her fingers slipping past the hem of his tunic.

 

The heat of the hand snaking it's way onto his bare skin caused Aang to tense, breath hitching before he tried to speak. "S-stop this Azula, tell me where my friends are." Still stuck with the blindfold covering his eyes the bald monk tried his best to feel where his captors body was moving.

 

Another chuckle escaped Azula's lips as she leaned forward, lips inches away from the monks ear as she whispered, "Why should I indulge you? What do I get out of this arrangement?" Her smirk widening as the Avatar shivered from her breath hitting his flesh, his neck gaining goosebumps.

 

Swallowing back the lump which had formed in his throat Aang thought about his response, the hand still groping his chest getting warm, his heart thumping inside his chest as an unwelcome erection began to form in his pants, "Please, tell me where they are... I need to know."

 

Noticing the dark blush which had spread over the monks face Azula let her eyes further downward, biting onto his exposed ear, "Perhaps you could do something for me with this Avatar." Using her free hand the golden eyed girl palmed the hardened flesh hidden behind her prisoners pants, nails pinching lightly against it's tip.

 

Throwing his head back Aang bit his bottom lip at the sudden pressure against his harden cock, the lump in his throat refusing to budge as he tried to speak, "A-Azula, what- what are you doing?" The monks' breath hitched as the hand which had slipped beneath his tunic moved upward, nails pinching into one of his nipples.

 

"Hush now Avatar, this," Azula paused to grip tightly onto the monks' still covered cock. "Belongs to me now and I'll do with it what I please." As though to empathize her point the golden eyed girl burned a whole in the monks' pants, releasing his hardened member from its confines as he fingers once again wrapped themselves around it.

 

Aang gasped as the sudden change of cloth to flesh made itself present around his erect cock, heart skipping, the heat only deepening as a sudden wetness stroked his length, trying his best to shift the blindfold from his face the monk let a small moan slip from his throat, rewarding the boy with another wave of pleasure from what he could only image was his captors tongue.

 

Looking from her crouching position Azula grinned, "Does the Avatar have a weakness for being restrained? Unable to fight back or use his precious elements?" Standing up straight the golden eyed girl released her belt, pants lowering as a slick of juices began to drip down her thighs, "I wonder how much you can tolerate."

 

Confused by the lack of pressure being applied to his body Aang wasn't aware of the pout which had formed over his face, cock twitching eagerly to be touched, "Azula?" He asked quietly, trying to focus so he could once again use his earthbending to have some sort of vision.

 

Watching as the monk before her pouted Azula couldn't help but chuckle, turning her back to the boy as she eased herself over his erect cock, "I hope you don't mind losing your virginity to a Princess from the Fire Nation young Avatar." Her smug grin widening as she began to rock her hips back and forth.

 

Feeling his erect member being engulfed in heat and wet Aang tensed, his body shaking with anticipation as his captor began to forcibly fuck him, fists clenching in their binds, "A-Azula... stop..." His pleas landing on deaf ears as the girl continued to rock her hips, each backwards movement slamming her ass into his hips.

 

Before long the golden eyed girl had found a rhythm which hit deep within her pussy, her body tensing with each orgasm her prisoner gave her. "Aang, you will impregnate me and we will have the strongest child this world has ever seen, they'll be trained in the Fire Nation and be on par with my father." Azula began to ramble, her hips rocking uncontrollably.

 

Unable to contain his own sanity much longer Aang growled as his body began to glow, the restraints holding him back being pulled from the wall as he began to slam into the woman who had once been dominating him, a hand on either side of her waist. "Damn it Azula!" He growled as his orgasm ripped through him, pulsing his hot seed deep within the Fire Nation princess as she screamed in pleasure, her body falling limp when the monk finally extracted himself from her body, cum spilling onto the floor beneath her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work?  
> Leave Kudos and Comments  
> Want to support me?  
> Find me on Ko-Fi and Patreon


	4. Kirishima/Bakugo Bodyswap (SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created this story because I will be doing a fluffy Fanfiction reading for a con I help run on the 7th October.  
> Let me know what you think as I love this pairing and want to do more with them!  
> More NSFW with them will happen too!

Kirishima woke up feeling hot, really hot. His body was coated in sweat, bed sheets sticking to his skin as he tried to move, opening sleepy eyes, morning sun pouring through the dorm window, initially the teen didn’t notice his surroundings had changed. Heaving himself from the bed below into a sitting position Kirishima stretched his arms upwards, with a low groan the boy was startled when a loud explosion sounded above him.

 

Being startled awake Bakugo blinked at the brightness surrounding him, eyes gaining focus as he searched around the dorm room looking for any damage he may have caused from the explosions, confusion spreading across his brows when the interior decorations weren’t his own. Standing up from the bed the teen felt his body had grown heavier.

 

In both dorm rooms the two teens towards their windows, opening them as they each stepped onto the balcony outside, turning to face each other their eyes widened, mouths agape as a loud yell came from the pair of them. “WHAT THE HELL?!” A long silence between the two teens as they looked at their bodies, each other’s bodies, their bodies!

 

Inhaling deep Bakugo took the opportunity to start the uncomfortable conversation, his red eyes watching as his body just stood dumbfounded, a confusedand scared expression spread across his face. “Look here hair for brains, what happened on the mission yesterday?!” Glaring at himself was an unusual feeling but logic had to be reached somehow.

 

Stumbling over himself Kirishima flinched at the angry glare his face was giving, he didn’t realise he could look as scary as he did right now, nervously the teen laughed, hand scratching the back of his neck, friends neck. “Well it was pretty normal bro; we went out looking for any strange quirk users. Found nothing but got a load of weird gel dumped on us. Came back, showered and just slept.” Red eyes lockedfor a second Kirishima feelings a prickle of heat rising up his spine.

 

Standing with a hard glare still spread across his face Bakugo tapped his foot in frustration, lips pursed into a tight line as he thought about the events of the previous day, everything Kirishima said was true, there was nothing unusual... “That gel…” He paused, eyes opening wide as he rushed back into Kirishima’s room, hands rummaging reluctantly through his dirty clothes until he found the ones the other teen had worn the day prior.

 

Nervously leaning over the balcony Kirishima strained to try and see what his neighbour was doing, jumping back when the teen came out holding the gel covered shirt. “You don’t think?” He asked, voice shaky as he watched his red eyes glare with an angry snarl. “W-what should we do? I mean bro, you are literally making me look like some demonic pit bull with that expression!”

 

Growling Bakugo began to relax his face, the snarling was beginning to hurt Bakugo’s, well Kirishima’s mouth thanks to his weird ass teeth. “We take this to Recovery Girl and pray to whatever god we need to for us to be changed back! I don’t want to be stuck with your dumb ass face, craggy body or annoying hair forever!” The face he had was a mix of frustration and embarrassment, red eyes looking away with a tsk.

 

Lowering his head slightly Kirishima sighed, “It’s not that bad bro lay off.” Glancing up with a sad whimper the teen was surprised to see his body jolt, cheeks flushed and eyes wide as he continued with his pitiful look, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. “I’m struggling too you know! I almost blew my face off this morning thanks to your manly quirk!”

 

Regaining his composure Bakugo snapped, “Wipe that disgusting look off my face you piece of trash!” Fists clenched tight as he went to jump forward, stopping at the edge of the balcony when he realised no sparks were coming from his hands. “Damn your stupid hardening nonsense! Even your quirk is pointless!”

 

Kirishima couldn’t help but snigger at that comment, hand coming up to his lips to try and stifle his laugh, “Sorry bro but my quirk is anything except ‘pointless’ y’know.” He quickly stopped laughing however when his face gave that same terrifying demonic glare.

 

Rolling his shoulders with a crack of his neck Bakugo continued his glare but spoke in a calm a manner as he could. “Whatever. Just hurry up and-” Cutting himself off the teen began to get worked up again, they’d have to change out of their clothes, each other’s clothes, heat rising to his cheeks while his face gave another dumb confused look. “Look here hair for brains! You go inside my room, get changed and touch nothing you don’t need to! Got it?!”

 

The realisation hit Kirishima like a ten-ton truck, heart jumping in fear and excitement at the idea, “Uh sure thing man, of course… Same goes for you!” He shouted back just as his body disappeared back into his room, the door sliding shut behind it. “Bakugo’s clothes.” His heart jumped again as he too entered the dorm room, eyes looking around the décor. He’d seen it often but this time he could reallyexplore it.

 

~~~---~~~

 

It wasn’t long before Bakugo exited his friend room, turning on his heels to knock loudly on his own which in itself felt strange, he’d chosen to wear a simple black shirt with black jeans and trainers. Fist still wrapping on the door Bakugo could feel his temper simmering, “Open up you damned idiot.” He growled, hand stopping only when he heard footsteps on the other side.

 

Opening the door Kirishima looked over the outfit his friend had chosen to put upon his body, sighing in relief at its simplicity. “You didn’t need to throw more insults at me, I know you’re not happy.” He himself was wearing a combination of red t-shirt with black shirt over the top, accompanied by blue jeans and red trainers. Their eyes locked once again before Kirishima’s body turned around with a loud huff beginning to make his way down the hall.

 

“Keep up idiot, we need to get this straightened out quickly before you blow something up like a dumbass.” Bakugo was testier than usual thanks to this little development, occasionally he’d found that the body would tense and harden against his will, the quirk causing his irritation to rise as the pair approached the dorms’ living room.

 

Sitting on the couch were Kaminari and Sero, both teens lazily eating their breakfast as their other two friends approached them, Kaminari waving at them, “Morning guys, thanks for the wakeup call(!)” The blond teen gave a snarky smile before returning to his breakfast.

 

Sero shrugged and stood up to carry his empty bowl to the kitchen, “What else should we expect from these two? Loud and annoying is kind of their thing right Kaminari?” The pair shared a snigger as the others walked past them, pausing only when they noticed Kirishima had his hands tucked angrily in his pockets while Bakugo chased after eagerly, an anxious look over his face.

 

Looking to his friend Kaminari whispered, “What the hell happened to them? Bakugo looked… apologetic?” Sero turned around just in time to see what the other teen was talking about, Kirishima’s face was pulled into a tight glare while the normally boisterous blond looked like some kind of cowering puppy. A cold shiver crawled up their spines when the red head turned his glare on them, a mantra of prayers being repeated in their minds.

 

Once they had left the dorm Kirishima hurried to catch up to his raging friend, a hand gently reaching for the evidently hardened shoulder. “Bakugo, calm down they’re joking around, they don’t know man.” Giving a light squeeze to his own shoulder felt strange but the look he got caused that unease into fear again, angry red eyes glaring straight through him.

 

Shoving the hand off his shoulder Bakugo kept marching forward, his footfalls heavy in the ground causing some pieces of stone to crack, eyes now locked on the main school building which was approaching fast. “Stop lagging behind! Don’t you want this fixed?!” The growl was less threatening than before but still had a sense of urgency as the pair continued on their mission.

 

Opening one of the doors into the school building the pair looked around for any of the other students or their classmates, confirming no one else was around the two teens began making their way towards the nurse’s office. Kirishima, while still lagging slightly, tried his best to stay optimistic about the whole situation, ignoring the doubt nagging him about this possibly being permanent and having to learn a whole new quirk.

 

The nurse’s office was unlocked and the sound of mumbling came from behind the door as the teen’s approached it, Bakugo storming through the door as he sneered at Recovery Girl. “Oi! We got a problem here!” His temper was getting shorter, not being able to ignite his fists was beginning wear thin on his patience.

 

Turning to look at the pair who interrupted her morning routine of organising medicine bottles Recovery Girl watched carefully, glancing at the shirt in Kirishima’s hand then to the boy himself before turning her attention to the apologetically bowing Bakugo. “Body switching quirk.” She said plainly.

 

Groaning the already angry teen snapped at the older woman. “We know we switched bodies! How do we reverse it?!” His foot was violently tapping against the floor causing small fissures to spread through the tiles, eyes locked onto the woman as she reached for a book from her shelves, flipping through it at a leisurely pace.

 

Stepping forward Kirishima kept his head bowed, occasionally glancing up at his own enraged body, skin hardening with each passing second. “Uh Bakugo, come on bra it isn’t all bad, not like you switched with Kaminari.” His laugh was forced but the small smirk which graced his face was reward enough for his efforts.

 

Sitting at her desk the older woman sighed and gave the boys a reassuring smile, “Do not worry, while there isn’t anything I can do it appears the effects of this particular strain of body switching quirk will disappear after twenty-four hours…” She trailed off as the teen’s started to look relieve. “Or sooner should you swap DNA.” The last part was almost mumbled but the two boys heard it like a shout, minds racing as they took a wary glance at one another.

 

~~~---~~~

 

Hiding in his own room Bakugo locked the door, his eyes looking around for something to distract him from the conversation he had earlier that day, it had been four hours since they had visited Recovery Girl and that was the first time he’d felt the pure power behind Kirishima’s quirk. “I can’t believe that idiot even considered the second option! Damn hair for brains has a death wish.” His voice was snarling as he looked down at the black screen of his phone expecting some kind of apology from his dumb friend.

 

Staring at the door leading to his friends’ room Kirishima felt his heart pounding in his chest, the sound reverberating up to his ears. “Bakugo?” He asked, softly knocking on the door. “Come on bro I didn’t think you’d get so worked up y’know, I thought you wanted this to end soon?” The silence was painful, red eyes lowering to the floor as his forehead came into contact with the cool wood.

 

Walking through the hall to his own room, Shouji spotted the normally hot headed teen and sighed, all of his arms folding across his chest. “Lost your key?” His voice was calm hoping to not distress the blond before him who immediately turned around with teary eyes.

 

“Bak- uh Kirishima locked me out the room! I just wanted to talk with him Shouji!” Kirishima corrected himself just in time but couldn’t stop the disgusting sniffling sound he had started to make as tears fell from his eyes. “What kind of man does that to his friend?!”

 

Shouji was scared. He had never seen Bakugo cry and was really confused as to why the normally enraged boy had become a snivelling mess in front of him, fortunately for him the door to Bakugo’s room opened and the teen was quickly pulled into the room, a glare of red eyes from Kirishima made the tall teen jump, mind going blank as he idly proceeded to walk to his room. “What the actual hell was that? Kaminari and Sero were right…”

 

Slamming the door shut Bakugo glared at his own face, tears and snot covering it making the teen recoil in disgust. “Wipe that grim look from my damn face dumbass before I punch it off!” His eyes watched as his body did as told, his friend still sniffing as he looked up at him. “I thought you were supposed to be a man?”

 

Locking eyes with his own body Kirishima instantly straightened himself out at that turn of phrase, a wide smug grin spread across his lips, “Of course I’m a man!” His arm lifting into a stereotypical gun show as his smirk only grew, the teen opposite him rolling eyes as he barged past his now big headed friend, sitting himself on the bed with a thud.

 

Kirishima looked at his body, hardened hands clenched together while narrow eyes glared up at him. “You honestly think swapping DNA will be a solution don’t you, hair for brains?” Bakugo’s expression shifted from glaring to stern as he turned away, hands still hardened but flexing in their grasp of one another.

 

With a shrug Kirishima sighed, “Honestly I don’t know, it all sounds cliché but we have to try something right?” For an instant Kirishima could have sworn he saw his own cheeks flush causing himself to pause in his stride towards the bed. “A-are you okay Bakugo?”

 

Glaring from the corner of his eye Bakugo snarled, “Of course I’m not okay! Damn idiot, just hurry up and get over here so we can fix this!” Not moving from his spot on the bed Bakugo closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of floorboards creaking as his friend continued his approach.

 

Looking down at flushed cheeks Kirishima felt a lump form in his throat as his own face looked up to him through thick lashes. “Wow… I have a pretty dumb embarrassed face.” A low chuckle left his lips before being silence by a sudden tug pulling him down, hard lips smashing themselves against him.

 

Pushing away his own body Bakugo growled, “It didn’t work, you total dumbass! Get the hell out before I beat you into the floor!” With a shove the teen pushed his friend away as he stood, knuckles cracking. “Beat it!” He snapped again as his own body faltered before fleeing from the room. Watching the door shut Bakugo sighed heavily with a tsk, eyes glaring at the floor. “Dumbass…” He whispered as a single finger came up to his hardened lips heat rising within his core.

 

Barricading himself in his room Kirishima climbed into his bed, heart pounding while his palms warmed with the excessive amounts of sweat they wereproducing. “I just got kissed by Bakugo…” Feeling his cheeks flush Kirishima hid himself beneath the covers of his bed hoping to pass out from exhaustion thanks to his unusual day.

 

The night was long for both teens until sleep engulfed them, hearts racing and minds going blank all at once. When the next morning arose red eyes opened to look at their surroundings to find the rooms had once again changed, both Kirishima and Bakugo coming out of each other’s rooms with heated cheeks and an awkward silence between them. Neither wanting to be the first to mention the victory in their decided course of action.


End file.
